Partial Terms of Endearment
Partial Terms of Endearment A friend asks Sandy to be a surrogate mother, and she agrees. But when her friend unexpectedly dies, Sandy isn't sure what to do. Season: 8 Episode: 21 Total Episode Count: 147 Prod. no.: 7ACX10 Featuring: Sandy, SpongeBob Also Appearing: Squidward, Plankton, Pearl, Patrick, John, Fred, Dr. Forrest, Bob Bobber, God, Naomi & Dale Robinson, Terry, Ozone & Turbo, Whsikers, Ziggity the Zygote, The Count, The Three Stooges, Guy That Would Have Killed Adolf Hitler, Okama bin Leden's American-Loving Older Brother Plot: When Sandy sttends her 20th year reunion at Salves Regina College, SpongeBob is recluant to attend at first, cautious about Sandy running into old boyfriends, she runs into Naomi Robinson who she tells SpongeBob she had experiemted ***ually with. When she meets Sandy at their reunion, she tells Sandy she has a proposal, SpongeBob assumes she is talking about three-way ***uall intercourse. When she shows up with her husband Dale, SpongeBob assumes it's turning into an orgy, although he is disappointed he's not getting his three-way, SpongeBob tries to make the best of a bad situation by seting up a ***** movie plots for them to reenact. When they clear the air that they're not there for ***, they tell Sandy and SpongeBob they've had trouble conveiving and ask Sandy to be a surrogate mother for them. Despite SpongeBob's objections, Sandy goes through with the procedure to implant one of Naomi's fertilized eggs in her u****s, enduring more of Dr. Forrest's sh**** involving celeberty crossbreeds and having a tribe of bush men implant the egg with blowguns. SpongeBob plots to have Sandy miscarriage, first by hiring 1980's break dancer but hires 1990's rappers instead. He also tries a stunt worthy of Wile E. Coyote with similar results. SpongeBob and Sandy are thrown for a loop when Naomi and Dale are killed in a traffic accident shortly thereafter, on the same day Dale won the lottery. Sandy and SpongeBob are in a quandary as to what to do with the embryo and decide to take Squidward's suggestion to consider abortion. Just then Sand decides to go through with the abortion, SpongeBob watches a video hosted by anti-abortionists. The video, Abortion Madness!, shows various people that would have been alive if they hadn't been aborted including a guy that would have killed Adolf Hitler, Okama bin Leden's American-loving brother and a fourth stooge who insists his inclusion would have been hilarious. The video causes SpongeBob to change his mind, dragging Sandy out of the clinic. After a night of discussion, Sandy goes ahead with the abortion Cutaways #Watching grass grow #"God: He Knows What Turns You On" #Sex with a mermaid #One-way #Tearaway panties text #An Italian getting glasses #Mental Sandy #Pearl dates the count #Tiny race of people who live inside out carpet #Chrormosomally-challenged cats #Indian food #Prouder than a peacock Trivia *This is second episode to be banned from the FOX channel and is not expected to air some time on Nick@Nite. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>>Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8